Starcop
Starcop is a directed television series by 1001 Spears. It is written and directed by Brendan, and will air on The LMMCU. Synopsis The Wormhole Gang is reunited by Universe City's most wanted criminal Uorrag, who plans to cause anarchy and overthrow the law enforcement, believing them to be corrupted. Cast Starcop Wormhole Gang * Joey Bada$$ as Uorrag, an Eedril gangster who reunites the Wormhole Gang. He is an orange-furred creature, with spiked hair in the shape of a mohawk, black eyes, and three horns protruding from either side of his face. Uorrag wears a leather vest with the wormhole gangster's emblem on the back, as well as leather pants with a skull belt, chains, and knee pads. * Gavin MacIntosh as Bemnasae, an Ucun gangster who started the Wormhole Gang. He is a red, fleshy creature with green scales on his head, multiple eyes, some on stalks, and a wide, razor-toothed mouth like that of an angler fish, and a serpentine tongue. Bemnase's body is muscular and green, scales covering every inch below the head. Bemnasae also has red hands and a worn, fraying cloak covered in soot. * Adam Rodriguez as Kliels, one of the Wormhole Gangsters. He is a green, skeletal alien with lime green eyes, spiky teeth, and four arms. Kliels' body is emaciated-looking, with prominent ribs and a noticeable spine. * Clark Duke as Knom'oe, one of the Wormhole Gangsters. Knom'oe is a faded green color, with yellow eyes, jagged teeth, and blisters, primarily brown and blue, all over his face. Knom'oe wears a spiked breastplate over a tattered top, and spiked leg armor and a skull belt over brown, bloodstained trousers. * Andrew Shue as Edhaz, one of the Wormhole Gangsters. Edhaz is a yellow color, with multiple eyes, some insect-like, others resembling mammal eyes more. Most of the eyes are on his head, with the largest one on his protruding stomach. Edhaz' face his spotted, with a pointed set of teeth, and rolls of fat cover his entire body. Like Uorrag, Edhaz wears leather pants with a scraped skull belt, chains, and knee pads, as well as a spiky metal helmet with a black visor and a grille at the front. * Michael B. Jordan as Wolhynsy and Vlautsageo, the Skullkids. They appear very similar, with the only difference being that Vlautsageo has three eyes, as opposed to two. Their faces are ghost white, and they have thick, black eyebrows, red eyes, and fanged teeth. The Skullkids get their names from the metal skull masks that they wear, which sport sharp teeth and no jaw. Their torso is covered by a leather coat with red lines and hashmarks, with a faded logo. The Skullkids, like Edhaz and Uorrag, wear leather pants with a skull belt, chains with scratches on them, and knee pads. * TBA as T'Pranni, the founder and boss of the Wormhole Gang, who first appears in Season Two. He is a translucent, phosphorescent green parasite the size of a pumpkin, with a round body, thin hairs, and two red eyes. The T'Pranni has four legs, the front two being long and sporting claws, and the other two being dumpy and providing support. Under the T'Pranni's body is a large clawed beak surrounded by mutilated, stiff flesh. The T'Pranni takes on various hosts, with his most frequent one being a mangled body wearing a purple trench coat and dress pants, as well as a golden skull pendant and leather gloves. * TBA as Tr'Muuhi, an Eedril gangster. He resembles Uorrag, only with a fur mohawk in a lime green color as opposed to orange. Tr'Muuhi wears a black shirt with silver armor over it, as well as a utility belt. Tr'Muuhi wears the typical Wormhole Gangster legwear; leather pants and boots with a skull belt, chains, and knee pads. * TBA as as Renaii, an Ucun gangster who is related to Bemnasae. He is a red, fleshy creature with purple scales on his head, multiple yellow eyes (more than Bemnasae), some on stalks, and a wide, razor-toothed mouth like that of an angler fish, and a serpentine tongue. Bemnase's wears a leather jacket with red lines and a skull logo, along with leather pants with a skull belt, chains, and scratched knee pads. * TBA as Mishi, one of the Wormhole Gangsters. He has a barracuda-like head in a faded blue color, with four white teeth on the top and two on the bottom, as well as three beige fins and markings. Mishi also wears an orange prison jumpsuit, with his cell number, "537483", on it. The jumpsuit also has various stains of white and gray on it, and commonly has files kept in the pockets. * TBA as Kymni, one of the Wormhole Gangsters. He wears a sharp toothed skull mask, like the Skullkids, only it is maroon as opposed to gray. Under the mask, Kymni has a black face with six red, spider-like eyes, and eight white fangs. Kymni's body is rather fibrous, and has a golden skull branded on his right breast. Kymni is usually nude, as his exoskeleton serves well as armor, but wears leather gloves. Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:1001 Spears Category:Starcop Category:The LMMCU (streaming service)